The Owls Aren't What They Seem
by MadMoniMouse
Summary: A case from 1989 involving a missing F.B.I. agent in a small peaceful town called Twin Peaks. Mulder and Scully are assigned to find Dale Cooper after all these years. Upon investigating the town, nothing seems out of the ordinary. Or is there more than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

Knock, knock. "Did you hear something Mulder?" Mulder shakes his head. Knock, knock. "Are agents Mulder and Scully here?"

"Yes, that would be us," responded Mulder. "Good," responded the young woman with black hair and brown eyes, "I come to you with a missing person's case from 1989 involving a F.B.I. agent named Dale Cooper. In 1989, he investigated the death of a high school student in Twin Peaks, Washington. Even though, he solved the case, he stayed there to continue investigating other crimes."

"I recognized the name, but don't know much about him. Granted this around the time we both were young agents," commented Scully. "Agent Scully, I have contact everyone and anyone who was associated with Agent Copper. I had no luck what so ever. By the way, Agent Mulder, are by any chance related to Agent Bryson from the DEA? You do look very similar to him." Mulder shook his head no. "Disregard that. I come to you today as I believe Agent Cooper is still in Twin Peaks. Either alive or dead. No one will listen to me or even believe my reasons to investigate this case."

"Why does this case interest you," questioned Mulder. "Well," hesitated the stranger, "I have a collection of cassettes that belonged to Agent Cooper, among other things. He recorded his investigation and other crimes when he was at Twin Peaks. None of this makes sense, on why and how he disappeared."

"May I ask you something," asked Scully. "Yes." "Why does this case concern you and why us?" "Agents, Agent Cooper is my father. This case concerns me as I believe he is still alive in Twin Peaks. I come to you because no one else will look into this case. This case does include unexplained phenomena that I can't grasp." The two agents looked at each other and back at the woman. Mulder spoke up and asked "If you're Agent Cooper's daughter. Then what's your name?" "My name is Diane. Diane Alexandria Cooper."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The agents looked at Diane and back at each other. "Diane was Agent Cooper's secretary here at the Bureau and has since retired. I'm familiar with the tapes always being addressed to her, but I don't recall Agent Cooper having a daughter," remarked Mulder. The woman looked at Mulder blatantly, and stated, "I am Agent Cooper's daughter and I was born after his disappearance, he had an affair with another agent's wife. My mother was killed by Agent Earle shortly after I was born. I was named after Cooper's secretary as she was friends with both my parents and was one of the few who could deal with my father. I was told that he was a brilliant agent, but his investigating methods were a bit odd. Diane was the one secretary who could put up with him and respect him at the same time."

"Oh," was all that Mulder responded. "Diane, I don't believe the Bureau will approve us taking this case, but we will do our best to help investigate in any way possible from here and if that time comes that we must head to Twin Peaks, then we will make that trip," explained Scully. Diane nodded and responded with a thank you before handing over her collection of Agent Cooper tapes and the case file. "Mulder, what do we know about this Agent Cooper? Did he really disappear?" "Scully, there isn't an x file on Agent Cooper's disappearance. He was somewhat of a legend in the F.B.I. for solving many cases, in particularly unsolved murders. Agent Cooper's partner, Windom Earle was also a legend, but for other reasons. Agent Earle had a psychotic break and was forced to be institutionalized, partly because of the affair that Agent Cooper had with Agent Earle's wife. Come to think about it, if Diane claims to be the daughter of Agent Cooper, then why would she have all of the cassettes?" "Mulder, I don't know what to tell you. What I can tell you is that with what resources and evidence we have might be able to help us solve this case." "Then let's get to it, partner."


End file.
